HFSF Ch 13:Contact with Another universe
Jordan came waddling along side Elle and his beak dropped wide open as he saw the screen infront of him."Seems like we're not the only ones."Pixy was only able to nod in agreement,"Vincent was trying to bring universes into one world,and we were one of them." Name,Images and detailed Information started showing ranging from the universes."Who would have thought I would have a grandfather with the same name as my dad." Elle continued to look at the files mumbling out loud,"By creating Titanic 2100,I by the name of Max Capricorn succeeded in leading My brother Jack,Mumble and the others onboard. Where I then proceeded to attack and destroy the ship,until I came face to face with Jack myself. I even managed to even let his friend Andrew,push me over the edge along with him. I never knew what happened to him but I did know that my next plan was now to steal Mumble and Glenda's egg,which I succeeded in too. I then named the egg Christina,which was a perfect name for now. My plan is to use Christina to derail a darker universe and put a end to relationships there,if everything goes all to plan,I can finally get my revenge." "Hmmm.."Elle,Jordan and Analysis began to understand the plan now,wanting to see if there was any mention of their universe."Before I can even get to the darker universe,I do have a opinion of getting more penguins involved as well however that will create more drama for me to explain." "Looks like he failed on that decision."Elle said before continuing to read. "Anyway once Christina has done her job,She'll be no use to me anymore so I'll have to betray her."Jordan shot out reacting to the sentence,"Oh no!He is planning to betray her,We need to stop him!"Analysis was more mindful with Vincent,knowing what to do,he calmly said to Jordan. "Jordan,I fear we may be too late. The best thing we can do now is let the problem take care of itself and warn Christina's real parents,also if Vincent still has good left in him,I am sure warning them would help"Elle jumped in stating the obvious,"But we don't even know how to warn them,they are in a different universe." "That where I come in."Pixy pulled out a Ipad,"I think that I can somehow connect this to their universe by the right settings."She connected the Ipad to it's power cord and flipped a few switches then pulled down a lever. "Well it's worth a try." Elle and Jordan watch as the screen of the Ipad comes to life,"Here goes nothing." Pixy hits a big button,the screen turns white for just a few seconds. They all watched at a security camera as a dish on top of the building began to spin slowly,moving up and down until it got the right angle."Yes I think we got it,Now we just need to hope that they answer." 2108,One day after Mumble and Glenda discovered their egg was stolen and A few weeks before Erik will connect back Mumble,Glenda,and Jack were together,Glenda was looking down at the snow with her eyes closed,"I am sorry,Glenda." "It is not your fault,Mumble..Whoever stole it will pay dearly for what they done." "Well,Lets just hope that he hasn't done anything to it."Just then the camera began beeping,Mumble started getting confused."That's strange why is Erik calling now?" "Almost a year has passed."Glenda added Mumble before Jack spoke up."It is strange..but pick it up just incase." And so Mumble turned on the camera,immediately the three knew it wasn't Erik but three emperor penguins and a snowly owl obviously same age as Mumble and Glenda. 2136 The white screen on the Ipad soon showed the words,"Establishing connection"The four smiled,"Yes!They are picking it up."The screen soon showed two emperor penguins and a human looking back at them,Elle was the first one to say the first word to them."Are you three,Mumble,Glenda,and Jack?" 2108 Now the three were deeply confused,"Who were these four and how do they know us?"Mumble could only answer yes in response. "I guess we are in the right place then,allow us to introduce ourselves." 2136 "My name is Elle,this is Jordan,Pixy and Analysis."Elle took a short pause then continued."We are from a different universe in the year 2136."The three on the other side nodded wanting to hear more,"We want to talk about the past recent events that happened here for the last few days." "We also wanted to talk about your lost egg."Jordan added. Glenda turned wide eyed,"How did you know!?" "Like Elle said Glenda,we are here to talk about past events,anyway first off your long lost egg along with the one who stole it seemed to stumbled into our universe." "Do you know who stole it?" "Yes we do but he never mentioned his name to us,but in the beginning he sort of dropped it infront of us. Since then he kept on wanting it back but we knew that we had to keep it away,which we did until he injured Me and Jordan. We had no choice,he threatened to kill us. That is all that has happened so far so I think...Hold on I think we are about to lose you." "Jordan turn the dish higher."Jordan nodded,making it higher. Pixy spoke from there,"As of now we don't know where your egg is now,My guess is it is still with the person who stole your egg,Lastly your the only ones who can stop him now...We have to go now,thank you for your time." The three nodded and said,"Your welcome." They all smiled before Pixy turned off the Ipad,she turned looking at her friends"Now We just have to find out someway to help them,Without getting ourselves involved."Pixy said as she closed her laptop,Elle then got a idea,one that just might work."Jordan,I have a plan but it involves something that my dads won't like...So Basally I plan on going back in time to get some help." "You don't mean our quadruple great grandparents do you?" "Yeah I mean it." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions